A storage system having plural storages which include nonvolatile memories such as flash memories has been developed.
In a conventional storage system, plural storages constitute a network. Plural storages include a first storage and a second storage. An efficiency of writing the data to the second storage by the first storage and/or reading the data from the second storage by the first storage is susceptible of improvement.